Hotel Omens
by Super Comrade
Summary: Armageddon, the end of the world, the time of death and destruction, a war between Heaven and Hell that will determine the victor, but end up killing everyone. But before all that, let's see what our favorite demon and angel have to say about rehabilitating demons.
1. 1 In the Beginning

Hotel Omens

**AN: Hello there, my dear readers! Now you probably didn't see this type of story coming. You see, this idea came to me while I was reading the Good Omens novel and thought that the crossover between those two universes could work well together. They all contain angels, demons and a lot of comedy. I hope I do it justice.**

* * *

1 In the Beginning

Life was… well, boring some would say. At least, that was the case with Antony J Crowley (the 'J' doesn't stand for anything, by the way) as he walked through a literally bloody street in one of the cities in Hell.

"Home sweet home," Crowley mumbled annoyingly under his breath. The city looked like both the best parts and the worst parts that were usually in cities meshed together. You can have large neon signs and shopping malls but also filth and wreckage in the same place. The road he was walking on was even covered with cracks

Crowley, formerly known as Crawley but he changed that name since it sounded a bit too squirm-at-your-feet-ish, was a tall man with short black hair, light skin tone, wearing a black suit, pants, shoes and round shades that covered his eyes. And he was also a demon.

He was currently walking through one of the cities of Hell called Pentagram City. Yeah, creativity wasn't one of the strong points in Hell. Some of the sings on the buildings just said things like Bank, Devil's Diner, Dentist or Store.

His shaded eyes looked over the streets as he saw them covered in blood, guts, and gore. He then looked at the clock tower that was located in the middle of the city, a tower which pretty much looked like a demonic version of the Big Ben in England. Just below the clock with the pentagram on it (Originality also wasn't one of Hell's strong sides) was a sign and a countdown meter that said 'Next Cleanse: 364 Days'.

"Ah, so that was yesterday," Crowley spoke out loud. You see, every year there is a… tradition shall we say, where angels come down to Hell to kill some of the residents since there is a huge case of overpopulation down here. And since angels and devils hate each other no angel complained about the job. Well, Crowley knew one angel who complained but he was in the vast minority. Crowley himself didn't care most of the time. Still, such a cleanse always leaves quite a mess since the angels don't bother to clean after themselves. Crowley had to watch not to step on somebody's guts.

Then Crowley felt someone bump into him very roughly, snapping him out of his daze as he saw a man wearing a hoodie run away from him and holding the demon's iPhone in his hands.

"Bye, bye, loser!" the thief shouted mockingly as he waved around the phone.

Crowley glared at the thief as he ran away before smirking. He snapped with his fingers, and suddenly a lamppost broke in half and fell right at the surprised thief who could only look in horror as it hit him right on the back and making him fall on his stomach.

Crowley calmly walked towards the downed thief who tried to get up but only moaned in pain. "My legs. I can't feel my legs!" he said frantically, his spine no doubt damaged from the broken lamppost. Crowley just crouched and grabbed his phone. Examining it and seeing that it was damaged pocketed it before walking away. The thief then turned to him with a look of desperation. "Hey man, you gotta help me! Look, I'm sorry for stealing from you!" he pleaded but the demon just walked away. "Come on, you can't leave me like this!"

"Yeah, not my problem," Crowley said with a dismissive wave, not even turning to look at the man he just paralyzed. Stealing and asking forgiveness only after you can't escape? Yeah, things don't work like that in Hell.

Crowley then took a right turn and found a large group of sinners around a shop which he noticed was a shop for TVs called Radio Hack. Another thing to note about people who get in Hell, they also change their physical form. Some people look mostly normal although they have things like strange skin or eye colors and others take on animal-like traits. This group had a combination of both.

Curious, Crowley walked to see what they were looking at. When he stepped on his toes to get a better view over the crowd he saw that it was Channel 666 News.

"Good afternoon, viewers," said a host who sat at a desk but there was an empty seat behind him. The man wore a grey suit with a red tie and black gloves, but the most noticeable feature was the gas mask he wore. "I'm Tom Trench, and after a certain bitch got what she deserved," he said as some angry muffled noises could be heard in the background as Tom laughed. "I'll be your single host today. And one the news is that it turns out that our princess of Hell, Charlotte Magne has actually been able to open her hotel for the redemption of sinners." An image of Charlotte appeared on the screen, a young woman with long curly blonde hair, black eyes, completely white skin, and rosy cheeks, dressed in a red suit with black pants. She had a happy look on face as she pointed at her hotel building which had a neon sign that said Hazbin Hotel. "But now on some interesting news-"

Crowley moved away from the group, not really interested in anything else on the news. "Well, I'll be damned, she actually pulled it off," he said with a somewhat astonished look on his face. "Though why would she call it 'Hazbin' Hotel? That doesn't sound like her." Shrugging, he just walked away, now with a new direction in mind.

* * *

A black car soon parked next to the entrance towards the Hazbin Hotel and Crowley quickly got out of it. He wished he could drive his old Bentley, but there is no way he is going to risk it getting damaged here. He had that car for over a century and he ain't losing it.

Crowley looked over the building's design, having a better view of it than what he saw on TV. The irregular shapes that made the building may have turned some people off of the design but Crowley thought it looked pretty neat.

Walking to the entrance he saw that it was made of wooden double doors that had colored glass on them. He rang the bell and waited.

Some voices could be heard coming from the other side of the door, some sounding soothing, some rough, some enraged, saying things like 'Maybe it's our first guest', 'I don't fucking care', 'Finally something happens'.

Then someone came to the door and Crowley saw the doorknob move before they opened, revealing the princess of Hell herself. The moment she saw who it was she beamed in happiness. "Crowley!" she exclaimed before quickly wrapping the demon in a hug.

"Oof! Hey there, Charlie," Crowley said as he slightly winced from the hug which he returned as he patted her back. Boy, the woman was stronger than she looked. "I see that your idea actually worked."

"Yes, it did!" she said happily as she broke the hug and once again looked up at Crowley. "Oh, I have so much to tell you!"

"Really? So do I. Guess we have quite a few things in common," he said causing Charlie to laugh.

"Well don't just stand there, come in!" Charlie said before motioning him to come in, which he did. Charlie followed quickly and closed the door behind them.

* * *

**AN: And that is it. This nothing more than the prologue chapter and I'm not sure when I'm going to continue the story, but I wanted to at least put this out there so you can have something to look forward to. I hope to hear your criticisms.**

**See you next time!**


	2. 2 Lamenting

Hotel Omens

**AN: Hello, dear reader! For some reason, I honestly couldn't stop with the last chapter and felt that I needed to give the story at least one more. So I hope you enjoy it.**

**Now to reviews.**

**Dragobluejay1: Why thank you.**

**Dracus6: I wouldn't hope for anything just yet.**

**OMAC001: Thanks.**

* * *

2 Lamenting

"And how is my favorite half-succubus these days?" Crowley asked.

"Oh, I've been great!" Charlie answered enthusiastically. "I've finally realized my dream and opened this hotel! I can't wait to see the happy looks on people's faces once they ascend to Heaven!"

"Chipper as ever, Charlie," Crowley commented.

"But how have you been? I haven't seen you in two years?" Charlie asked.

"Oh, just fine. Nothing special happened to me in the meantime," he said.

"So, this is the place?" Crowley asked as he looked around the reception room. It matched the ornate design of the hotel's exterior, with some lavish couches, chairs and carpets, many things colored in red (in fact, most of the things in Hell were colored red).

"Yep, this is the place where people will finally redeem themselves and live happy lives!" Charlie exclaimed excitedly, a wide smile adorning her face. Crowley couldn't help but smile himself. The young woman had such an effect on him.

"Is that so?" Crowley asked as he noticed some posters on the walls. "I'm not sure that having posters with your mother on it plastered around here would help in that regard," he said as he looked at the poster titled Temptation. Temptation indeed. Woof!

"Well, mom did send me those as decorations so I had to put them somewhere," Charlie answered as she rubbed the back of her head. "But I honestly doubt they will hinder our progress."

"No, but they sure will be distracted," Crowley commented.

"So, who's this guy?" their attention was brought to another person in the room. It was a man that looked very effeminate, shaped like a spider with two extra pairs of arms, covered in white fur with some pink spots. He was dressed in a white suit with pink stripes and black thigh high heeled boots. He also had a prominent chest, which was made of a bunch of fur that made it appear like a woman's breasts.

Charlie then grabbed Crowley by the arm and pulled him until the two were face to face with the spider-person. "Angel Dust, meet Crowley, a family friend!" Charlie said as she gestured towards Crowley before gesturing towards Angel Dust. "Crowley, this is Angel Dust, a client at the hotel!"

"Well, nice to meet ya," Angel said in a flirty tone as he extended one of his hands, which Crowley accepted.

"Angel Dust, eh? Like, the porn star Angel Dust?" Crowley asked as he did hear about him.

"The one and only, baby!" Angel Dust proclaimed as he struck a seductive pose, upper hands behind his head with the others gesturing towards his body. "Like those shades, by the way."

"Well he's gonna take a lot of work," Crowley said quietly to Charlie.

"He's not that bad once you get to know him," Charlie replied, also quietly.

"Hi there!" Crowley was almost startled as he heard some high-pitched voice suddenly call out from nowhere. Looking down he saw a small-looking girl with one huge eye consisting of a black sclera and peach-colored iris, and her wide smile showed her sharp teeth. She wore a white shirt with a red skirt and a dark-pink scarf. All in all, Crowley determined, she looked adorable.

"Oh, this is Niffty," Charlie said as Niffty waved excitedly. "She is the cleaner, and quite a good one. She was able to clean this place in no time, alone."

"Niffty indeed," Crowley commented. He then noticed a bar stand located on the other side of the room. There he also saw a man who looked like an anthropomorphic cat covered in black and white fur, his tail having a red plume and he also had red wings decorated with poker card symbols. The man was also drinking from a bottle of some type of alcohol that Crowley couldn't recognize since it just said 'Cheap Booze'.

"Charlie, I mean no offense," Crowley spoke. "But I don't think that serving alcohol is going to help you in your redemption quest."

"It's just for some levity," Charlie explained. "Don't worry, as long as no one overdoes it we will be fine. Now for this gentleman," she said as she led Crowley to the cat man, but not before Angel Dust gave Crowley a 'call me' gesture. "This is Husker, or Husk for short. He is the bartender of our establishment."

Bartender? He seems more like a frequent visitor, thought Crowley as he looked at the grumpy drinker.

"Husker, this is Crowley, a good friend of mine," Charlie introduced causing Husker to turn his gaze to the black-haired demon.

"Go fuck yourself, four eyes," Husker said in a naturally gruff voice before going back to his bottle.

Crowley pursed his lips in annoyance at the man's attitude. Then an idea suddenly came to him. He snapped his fingers and soon after Husk's eyes widened and he spat whatever he was drinking.

"What the hell?! This is water!" Husk yelled angrily as he glared at the bottle. Then he turned to glare at Crowley. "Alright, listen here you sonovabitch," Husk said threateningly before he put the bottle next to his face and pointed at it. "If I don't find alcohol in here in my next sip I'm gonna-"

Crowley interrupted him with another snap of his fingers, which this time caused the bottle to disappear and the water that was inside to be splashed on Husker's chest. The cat man was startled at first, looking at the wet spot on his fur before glaring back at Crowley with even more intensity than before and even growling.

"Oooo, whuza matter?" Crowley said mockingly with a grin on his face. "Wittle kitty doesn't want to get wet?"

A sound of a clearing throat made Crowley look back at Charlie who just stared at him with narrowed eyes and arms crossed. "Crowley."

"Oh, come on, Charlie. Do I really have to?" Crowley asked but Charlie just kept her looking at him. Crowley just sighed in defeat. "Ugh, fine!"

And with a wave of Crowley's hand, Husk was completely dry and a bottle was once again in his hand. He looked at it curiously before taking a whiff, confirming it was once again filled with alcohol. Husk gave a groan as he began rubbing. "Fucking great. Now I have two of them," he muttered before going back to his drink.

"Big ball of sunshine that one, isn't here?" Crowley said sarcastically. "By the way, where is that firecracker that you call a girlfriend? I thought she'd be here as well."

"That _firecracker _is standing right here, Crowley," an annoyed voice from behind Crowley as he just continued smirking. The woman behind him had long white hair with a big red bow in it, dark gray skin, with only a single eye with the other being covered by an eyepatch. She wore a white mini dress with a belt and two Xs on her chest, mismatched knee-high stockings, and long fingerless gloves. And she was currently glaring at him with her arms crossed. "And don't play innocent, you knew that I was standing here."

Crowley just gave a shrug, though she was completely right, he did know that she was there. "Excuse me for the term, Vaggie. You aren't a firecracker. An atomic bomb would be a more accurate description."

Vaggie growled in anger before taking out a knife and throwing it at the grinning demon. Just before the knife could hit him, it turned into sprayed liquid, which Crowley smelled as it reached his face. "Mmmmm, lavender."

Vaggie just muttered some Spanish curses under her breath as she continued glaring at Crowley.

"Stop teasing her, Crowley," Charlie said before she grabbed Vaggie by the shoulders in comfort. "No need to get upset, you know he really cares."

"I hardly see it," Vaggie said though her expression softened.

"Hey, weren't those two goaties with you?" Crowley asked. "What were they called again?"

"Their names are Razzle and Dazzle," Charlie answered. "And they are on a break, right now."

"And what exactly is your business here, Crowley?" Vaggie asked as she still looked somewhat irritatingly at him.

"Oh, just some catching up to do, nothing special," Crowley said before looking at Charlie. "Speaking of which, shall this be private or are you okay having with having some eavesdroppers?"

"No, it's alright. There is no need for secrets," Charlie said as she smiled at Vaggie, which the Hispanic woman returned. "So please tell me… how is he?"

"Oh, he's fine, trust me," Crowley said. "Though he is a bit spoiled."

"Is he… well, you know?" Charlie asked with some worry in her tone.

"Oh no, no, trust me, he isn't," Crowley said trying to ease her worries. "I assure you that he has the best care when it comes to that department."

"Somehow I doubt having you be his nanny makes it the best care," Vaggie commented.

"Well, for your information I'm not alone."

"By the way, did he like that gift I gave him two years ago?" Charlie asked expectantly.

"He loved it. He said, and I quote 'This is the coolest necklace in the entire world!'"

"Oh, that's great to hear," she said with a happy smile on her face. "I wonder what I should give him for his next birthday."

For those in the dark, the person they were talking about was a young boy called Warlock, a son for Lucifer and the Antichrist. (At least that's what they thought he was) And when it came to family, Charlie wanted the best for them.

"Well, you still have two weeks to think of something," Crowley said causing Charlie to widen her eyes.

"Oh my God! Two weeks? I completely forgot the date!" she said as she put her hands on her head.

Vaggie put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Come on, hon. That's plenty of time."

"Well, Charlie usually prepares a month in advance," Crowley said as he watched Charlie panic.

The blonde woman then took a deep breath to calm herself. "I'll have something ready by that time. I just hope I'll get the right thing." Then something clicked. "I forgot to tell you. We got help in running the hotel by Alastor."

That comment made Crowley freeze in place. Did he hear that right? "Alastor?" Crowley asked as he looked at Charlie as if she lost her mind. "As in… the Radio Demon Alastor? That Alastor?"

"I know that it might come as a shock, Crowley, but he is genuinely helping us. He is the one who brought Husker and Niffty to work here," Charlie explained. "Though it is mostly for his own amusement."

Crowley was still dumbfounded. Why the bloody Hell would one of the overlords of Hell bother himself with a sinner rehabilitation hotel he had no idea. Especially an overlord of Alastor's caliber. "Right, right," Crowley said before he looked around. "So… where is he then?"

"Not sure, he just said he needed to check on some business," Charlie said.

Crowley inwardly sighed, relieved that he didn't need to deal with an overlord right now. He wished that age was a factor in demon's power, as Crowley was over six thousand years old while Alastor was only a bit over a hundred, but Fate wasn't so kind to Crowley.

"Don't worry, Al won't harm anyone," Charlie said with a smile.

"You better know what you're doing, Charlie. Dealing with one of the overlords," Crowley said as he shook his head. "Not a good idea, trust me."

"I will be fine, you can trust me," Charlie assured him. "But that's enough about that, let's gather around and talk.

* * *

Crowley, who took off his shades a little while back, showing his yellow serpentine eyes, was currently sitting on a round table with Angel Dust and Husker as the three of them held poker cards in their hands. While they played poker, Charlie, Vaggie, and Niffty were watching, with Niffty jumping around excitedly.

While the three were playing poker, Crowley also got an explanation of how exactly this hotel business came to be. Apparently, after Charlie presented the idea on TV she was ridiculed by other sinners but she held her ground by saying that Angel Dust was making progress towards redemption only for the next moment to be revealed he was a part of a turf war. And Charlie was also the reason why there was only a single host on the news as Charlie beat the other one after she attacked her. Alastor then came later with his deal. All in all, while the situation was sad, Crowley found it amusing.

"So, what you're telling me," Crowley began as he fiddled with the cards in his hands. "is that Angel Dust here screwed up and got you into this."

"Screwed up would be putting it lightly," Vaggie said as she looked irritatingly at Angel Dust. "He practically fucked us over with that stunt and made us make a bargain with Alastor."

"Calm down already tuts, you'll get wrinkles," Angel said with a smirk, only further annoying Vaggie.

"Can't say I'm surprised," Crowley said. "I honestly doubt Dusty here would be able to go clean for ten minutes."

"Hey, give me some credit here," Angel complained.

"Will you two continue playing or not?" Husker growled as he got annoyed (a frequent thing with him) with all this talk and no game.

Angel Dust checked his cards but sighed. "Sorry, I'm out."

"Ha!" Husker exclaimed in confidence and then revealed his hand. "I got a Full House!"

Crowley just continued smirking as he revealed his hand. "Royal. Flush."

Husker looked shocked at that before his expression narrowed. "God damn it! That's the third fucking time!" He then glared back at Crowley before pointing at him. "You cheated! There is no way you are this fucking lucky!"

Crowley just stared at him with his mouth open and blinked several, looking at Husker like he was an idiot. "For your information, sunshine, I'm a demon. Playing fair isn't an attribute we are known for, is it?"

Before anyone could say anything more, Charlie's phone rang and she quickly took it out. Seeing who it was she smiled before accepting the call. "Hey mom, I see you got my message," she said. "Yeah, he's here right now." Charlie then turned to Crowley before handing him the phone. "Mom wants to talk to you."

Crowley wasn't sure for a moment but he ended up grabbing the phone, getting up and putting it next to his ear. "He-e-ey, Lady Lilith! How have you-?"

…

"Oh, right, uh, sorry. How've you been, Lilith?"

…

"How's he been? Oh, he's doing great I assure you. Lovely little tyke, takes so much after his mother."

Angel Dust turned to Charlie. "So mister Tall and Handsome here knows your folks?" he asked while pointing at the man still taking on the phone.

"Well he did hook up my mom and dad," Charlie said.

Well, hook up was kind of a strong phrase as the most thing Crowley did back then after the whole Eden incident was approach Lilith and said "Hey, there's this guy, Lucifer. Great guy, go get him." and things escalated from there.

Crowley continued talking. "So, I honestly think-"

…

Crowley then suddenly blushed. "Oh… oh, well, I… honestly don't think that's necessary."

…

He then looked at one of the posters where Lilith was featured. "No, I… uh… I did not know that."

…

"Yeah, about that, I… gotta go. Bye!" then he pressed the quit call button before handing the phone back to Charlie. He exhaled slightly. "Man, what a woman."

"What did she say?" Charlie asked.

"Eh, nothing to concern yourself about. She's just happy her boy is alright," Crowley simply said.

While she accepted the answer, something else crept up in Charlie's mind. "Wait, didn't you say last time that my little brother took much after my dad?"

"That's because I was talking to your father last time." Charlie chuckled at that response. Crowley looked thoughtful for a moment. "Charlie, may we talk? In private?"

Charlie looked surprised at the seriousness in his voice.

"And just what is so important that you need to keep this private?" Vaggie asked, not fond of the idea of Charlie being alone with Crowley.

"It's alright, Vaggie," Charlie said. "If Crowley needs to talk in private then we will."

* * *

Crowley and Charlie later found themselves on a balcony on one of the upper floors of the hotel. They both leaned on the railing, looking over the city and the ever-red sky above. They stood there in silence for a while.

"So, you finally did it," Crowley said.

"Yeah, I did. Even I can't believe it sometimes, but I'm glad I was able to pull through," she said as she smiled.

"Well, I'm sorry to say, but you couldn't have found the worst time," Crowley said, shocking Charlie and making her look at him curiously. "Warlock's upcoming birthday will be his eleventh one."

Charlie's eyes widened at the sudden realization. "Then that means…"

"Yeah, Armageddon will soon be upon us," Crowley said, confirming the girl's concerns.

"No," Charlie said sadly. That wasn't good. That only gave her a few most and she knew that she couldn't rehabilitate anyone in such a short amount of time. She hasn't even received any clients yet. Despair and sadness filled her heart. Was this it? Has she finally been able to achieve her dream of opening the hotel only for her to have the dream crash and burn soon after?

Tears began welling up in her eyes at such thoughts. Crowley then cupped her face and slowly turned her to look him in eyes. While the serpent-like eyes would make anyone go on edge, Charlie saw them as comforting. "I promise you, I'll try to stop it from happening. I'm still his guardian and I'll make sure he doesn't fall."

That assurance made Charlie smile again. "Thank you, Crowley. That means so much."

Crowley smiled back at her. But soon after his smile turned into a thin line. "I'm sorry to ask this, but I have to," he began. "If your hotel turns out to be a success, what will you do then?"

Charlie looked at him confused. "What do you mean?"

"Charlie, your plan is to have everyone reach Heaven and live happily ever after," Crowley said. "But, what will be with you after that?"

"Well… I'll just live my life as usual I suppose," Charlie said as she rubbed the back of her head.

Crowley sighed. "It's not so simple. Once you redeem them, everyone will be gone. Angel Dust, Niffty, Vaggie, everyone gone. Once they cross over to the Heavenly Realm, they will be gone for all eternity. The two of us aren't like them. We aren't mortal souls damned to Hell, our ethereal nature binds us here…" He gestured towards the rest of Hell. "…for all time. Once your friends are gone, they will be out of your reach. Forever. "He stressed the word 'forever' as much as needed. "Will you be able to live with that?"

Charlie only looked down, her blond hair covering her face. A pregnant silence permeated the balcony as the two just stood there. After a few moments, Charlie's shoulder shook as sniffling sounds came from her.

Crowley instantly regretted what he said. He knew he needed to say it but it honestly didn't make it any easier. "Charlie?"

"I know, Crowley," she said as she wiped her face with her hands. She looked up to him, new tears streaming down her face. "I know what will happen if my plan succeeds. But I can't stop what I'm doing. As a princess of Hell, I have a duty towards my people. I can't be selfish and leave them in this torment."

Crowley could only stare at her, seeing the determination behind those tearful eyes. He then slowly wrapped his arms around her in a hug. "You're way too good for this place, Charlie," he said in a soft and comforting tone. She only responded by hugging the demon back.

* * *

**AN: And that is it. I hope I ended up doing the characters justice in this chapter. Though I have to say that you don't expect any updates anytime soon as I think that this is all I'll be posting so recently. The next chapter will take a while to upload.**

**Still, I hope for your feedback. And check out my other stories.**

**See you next time!**


	3. 3 When It Comes To Decisions

Hotel Omens

**AN: Hello, dear readers. Yeah, I just recently got some inspiration to write this fic. This chapter is on the shorter side so I hope you can forgive me, but still find it entertaining.**

**Now to reviews.**

**Dracus6: I'm honestly not sure I would do it. And I'm not really open to ideas at the moment.**

**Guest: Glad you think so.**

**awsomerebel55: You'll have to wait a bit before that happens.**

* * *

3 When It Comes To Decisions

Crowley came down the stairs back to the lobby, his shades back on, and everyone was sitting at their own place. Except for Niffty who was hopping excitedly. For what exactly, Crowley wasn't sure but for some reason, he didn't want to find out.

"What happened?" Vaggie asked sternly as she saw Crowley come down. "Why isn't she here? What have you done?"

"Oh be quiet you atomic bomb," Crowley said but suddenly stopped and look up in realization. "No, no. That sounds stupid. I'll stick with firecracker."

Vaggie grabbed her head in frustration. "Ugh! Will you stop joking around?! Tell me, why isn't she down here?!" she demanded as she glared at Crowley.

"She's just thinking it over. Don't worry about it," he said with a dismissive tone, hiding the regret he actually felt. "She'll come down any minute, just be patient."

Vaggie's eyes only narrowed at him, but she conceded and left him alone. "Just remember. I'm watching you," she threatened.

"Then I'll make sure to go the right," he joked which only made her growl. His phone then started ringing. He took it out and on the calling screen was written 'Velvet' with a selfie of a woman with grey-brown skin, hair that was a combination of red, brown and a bit white in pigtails. She was also wearing a dress following a similar color scheme. "Oh no, what does she want now?" Crowley muttered before accepting the call. "Hello."

_"__Hello, Anthony!"_ a chirpy voice came from the phone.

The shaded demon resisted the urge to sigh. "Something I can do for you, Lady Velvet?" Crowley asked.

Velvet was located in a dimly lit room, sprawled on a fancy couch. Her grin could almost split her face.

"Oh, don't be so formal, Anthony," she said as she leaned backward. "I haven't seen you in a long time. You honestly spend way too much time in the human world."

_"__Well… I do have a duty. Looking after the Antichrist and all that."_

"Come on, I know you aren't all business. You are the one who invented my favorite thing in the world! I mean, who doesn't like selfies?!" she said as she looked over a framed picture. It was one of the very first selfies ever taken. In it was Velvet smiling widely while holding a peace sign with Crowley right next her making a duck face. "You know, you should come over some time. We'll have a lot of _fun_."

_"__Ugh, yeah, you see, I'm really busy and I don't want Hastur breathing down my neck. I'm really sorry. Bye, bye."_

And the call ended making Velvet look at her phone in disappointment.

Crowley sighed as he pocketed his phone. He didn't want to deal with any more Overlords than he already was. The thing is, ever since he invented the selfie and showed it to Velvet she became really obsessed with them and couldn't stop thanking (read: pestering) him about it. He would have blocked her but he wasn't feeling suicidal at the moment.

Crowley then made a clap with his hands. "Well, if there isn't anything left to do I'll-"

"Get out of there, Alastor!" a slithery voice could be heard outside the hotel. And that voice angered Crowley for so rudely interrupting him. "Get out and face me!"

"Ah, great! Not this guy again," Angel Dust said annoyed.

"And who might that be?" Crowley asked.

"Eh, just that annoying freak, Sir Pentious. He has a beef with Alastor and wants to kill him or something," Angel Dust explained before giving a nonchalant shrug. "I really don't care."

"Ugh, I'll take care of him," Vaggie as she prepared to get up.

"No need for that, firecracker," Crowley said as he put his hand up causing the said 'firecracker' to growl in annoyance. "Stand back boys and girls, because Anthony J Crowley will take care of the situation." With that proclamation, he put his hands in his pockets and walked out of the hotel.

Outside on the road he saw a snake demon with grey and yellow skin, two pink eyes with black slits along with a bunch of other pink eyes across his body. He wore a black suit and a hat that had a single pink eye and mouth. In his hands, he held a futuristic-looking gun.

"You there!" Sir Pentious said as he pointed at Crowley. "Do you know Alastor?"

"I might," Crowley answered as he calmly walked towards the snake demon.

"Oh, you might?" Sir Pentious then pointed his gun at Crowley, some pink energy began glowing inside the barrel. "Well then, sir Slickhair, you _might_ tell him to face me and my weapon or you'll end up vaporized."

Crowley just spread his arms. "Give it your best shot."

Pentious laughed hysterically. "Your funeral, fool!" Sir Pentious then pulled the trigger, fully prepared to see Crowley turn to dust. Instead, several pink bubbles came out of the barrel and floated into the air, making Pentious look down at his weapon in shock.

Crowley also looked down at the weapon. "Wow. Really impressive," Crowley said sarcastically. "Now listen here." He then took off his shades. "It would be best for you to leave this place right now…" Crowley's form began changing, morphing into a black-scaled snake that grew in size. Sir Pentious could only look up in horror as the snake became so big that he himself wasn't bigger than its head. "… or elsssse I eat you. And trusssssst me, I have long digesssssstion."

Pentious began shaking as beads sweat almost covered his whole body, and with the swiftness that put the Roadrunner to shame he slithered away from the scene. Crowley morphed back to his human form with a grin on his face as he put back his shades. "I love when they run."

"Quite an amusing display, Crowley," said a raspy voice said causing Crowley to freeze in place. "Hope you had fun scaring some lesser demons. Though I'm surprised you didn't just cut his telephone line."

"Hey there!" Crowley called out as he turned to see Hastur, a duke of Hell. The man had long ashen hair, completely black eyes, and black spots on his body parts, at least those that weren't obscured by his beige coat, black shirt, pants, and shoes. "Well if it isn't Duke Hastur La Vista!"

Hastur stood there looking dumbly at Crowley, not understanding what he was talking about. And awkward silence stood between them after that before Crowley broke it. "Um, it's a joke," Crowley explained.

Hastur only scoffed and quickly grabbed Crowley by the hem of his shirt before making him look into his black eyes. "I don't like jokes, Crowley," Hastur growled out before pushing him back roughly. "What are you doing here? I thought you were looking over our Lord's son."

"Well, I was just visiting a friend here. The Antichrist won't miss me for one day," Crowley said, not wanting the situation to escalate. While Hastur held the title of Duke and not an Overlord he still wasn't someone you messed with.

Hastur then cast a look at the hotel building before huffing in annoyance. "Didn't peg you for a type to support this bullshit," he said before a swing of metal could be heard from behind Hastur. The demon duke turned to see Vaggie holding a holy spear towards his back.

"Alright you piece of shit, we had enough people interfere with us and we don't need another one of your kind here," she said threateningly, her eye narrow and her grip on the spear tight.

Hastur just turned around faster than she could react and grabbed the shaft of the spear. With a mighty shove, he knocked the spear out of her hands and the force threw her down on the road, with her grunting as she fell.

Hastur then turned the spear around and pointed it at Vaggie's throat, the Latino girl still trying to look defiant. "You should watch how you address your betters, girl," he said as he began moving closer, which caused Vaggie to move back as to not be stabbed with the spear.

"Um, Hastur, I don't think this is a-" Crowley tried saying but was quickly cut off.

"And you be quiet!" Hastur bellowed out before bringing his attention back to Vaggie. "I should end your existence right now for such disobedience."

"What is going on here?!" The three of them turned to see Charlie walking out, or more accurately stomping out. "Why are you here, Hastur? And what has Vaggie done to you?"

"You should train your pets better, princess," Hastur said as he looked mockingly at the downed girl. "This one has a problem with obedience."

Charlie glared at him. She was usually very tolerable, but when someone comes to her and threatens her loved ones then the gloves come off.

"Drop that weapon and leave. Unless you have some official business you have no reason to be here," she said but Hastur stayed in the same position. "That is an order, _duke_ Hastur."

After a few moments of staring, Hastur grumbled under his breath before throwing the spear away. "As you wish, _my lady_," he said before walking away. "I have no idea why Alastor would bother with pointless shit like this. Guess he is still a mortal soul after all."

Once Hastur was out of sight Crowley gave a relieved sigh. "That guy is trouble wherever he goes."

Charlie then helped Vaggie to her feet. "Thank you, hon," Vaggie said as she smiled at Charlie.

"Well I wasn't going to just stand there and let you be run through with the spear," Charlie stated causing Vaggie to laugh.

Crowley then clapped with his hands. "Well then, my business' done here. Time to go back to the human," he said before going back to the car.

Charlie then noticed something. "Um, Crowley, since when did you drive that type of car?" she said since she knew that he usually drove a Bentley around while this one seemed like an older Mustang.

Crowley stopped in front of the car and tapped it. "This bucket? It was just standing there in the middle of the road and I decided to take it for a spin," he explained. Then he got a disapproving look from Charlie. "Oh, come on. This is Hell, leaving the car there you practically beg for it to be stolen. I just accelerated the process a bit." He then got in and turned it on with the keys he conjured since he didn't have the original ones. "See you soon, Charlie! Good luck with the hotel!" And with that, he drove away.

Angel Dust walked up the two women. "Aw, gone already?" he whined as he looked at the retreating car. "I hoped I'd get to know him better."

"Good riddance, I say," said Husker in his usual growly voice. "It's enough that we have Alastor here, we don't need four-eyes as well."

Niffty then quickly runs up to Charlie. "Oh, when's he coming back?! I really want him as a friend!"

Charlie just scratched the back of her head. "Oh, I'm honestly not sure. He isn't that frequent of a visitor," she said, with the last part being in a lower tone, one which didn't pass the Vaggie.

"Is there something that's bothering you?" she asked. "Are you sad that he doesn't visit that often? Is that it?"

Charlie only glanced at her before sighing. "If I'm being honest, yes. You see, besides my mother, Crowley's been a true friend. With my mother so busy, my father… being my father, and before you, he was one of the only people there for me. He understood me, as someone so different from others. I remember when I had my college graduation he came there disguised as my dad. I could tell it was him but the thought was appreciated. And he had a pretty colorful language when we spoke about my ex-boyfriend before I had him settle down." She chuckled at the memory.

"Then why don't you visit him in the human world?" Vaggie proposed making Charlie look somewhat surprised. "Please don't tell me the thought never crossed your mind? I mean, you can travel between the planes, you are a princess after all."

"Well… it's just that... I always tried to strive forward redeeming the damned souls of this cruelty, and… it just didn't cross my mind. And I haven't been to the human world that many times, not to mention I have a lot of things to do here and-"

"Charlie!" Vaggie interrupted before grabbing her by the shoulders. "Listen to me, you worked hard and achieved in starting this entire thing. Granted, I wish that we did it differently but here we are. So get yourself a break, and go visit him. I know he means much to you."

Charlie watched her girlfriend in silence for a few moments. "But, the hotel-"

"Don't worry, we can take care of it," Vaggie said before some crashing sound came from inside with a yell of "Who took my booze?" following soon after. "Ugh, nothing's ever easy with them," she muttered under her breath. "Charlie, if anything Alastor can make sure we don't ruin his fun. So the hotel is safe." Vaggie then grabbed Charlie's chin between her fingers. "Please, go up for a couple of days. We'll call if we need your help."

Charlie looked down, unsure if she should. She spent so much time in Hell that going into the human world made her nervous. And while she knew that Vaggie was right when she said that Alastor wouldn't let the hotel crumble down, especially with all the work he put into it and the amusement that didn't arrive, she still worried about it.

Then she once again looked at Vaggie, seeing the reassuring look in her single and the soft smile she sent her, showing all of her support even when Vaggie knew that she herself couldn't go to the human world.

Charlie honestly couldn't help but smile back.

"Alright, Vaggie. I'll give him a visit," Charlie decided.

"That's the spirit, hon! Go and relax. We'll take care of things here."

"Well, I'll first phone my mom," Charlie said as she took out her phone. "She may not answer but at least I'll leave a voicemail."

"You do that. I'll go and see if those morons broke anything," Vaggie said before going back inside the hotel.

Charlie then dialed her phone until it read 'Mom' and put it next to her ear, the ringtone following soon after. If she was being honest with herself, she was also very excited to see what happened in the human world since the last time she was there.

* * *

**AN: And that is it so far! I hope that it was short but sweet. We had some character interactions and (I also hope) funny moments.**

**Be sure to check out my other stories. And don't forget to leave a review, they are great motivators.**

**See you next time!**


End file.
